


The Chat

by Zalaphinia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, School Life, Slight Drama, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalaphinia/pseuds/Zalaphinia
Summary: Eve has acquired: iPhoneOh dear.P.S. Bless my teacher's soul for letting me write this for the school project instead of an essay. Bless her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that I'm posting.  
> And it's for a school project, lol.  
> Anyway, please have fun reading! : )

_Eve has joined the chat._

**Miles:** what

**Robin:** (・о・)

**Patrick:** EVE!?!!?!?!?!

**Eve:** Hello!

**Liz:** Surprise! : D

**Patrick** : OMG U GOT A PHONE!?!?!?!?

**Eve:** Yes!

**Patrick:** OMG U FINALLY DID IT

**Patrick** : ITS GOING TO BE SO MUCH EASIER TALKING TO YOU NOW

**Robin:** ( ﾟ∀ ﾟ)

**Miles:** Duuuude its been months now. u finally managed to get one?

**Eve:** Yes! Liz helped me get the money to buy one!

**Liz:** I went to help her pick it out too : 3

**Liz:** Still cant believe u were gonna pick the plain one… T-T

**Eve:** Sorry! I thought it looked nice, though…

**Miles:** u got some stingy parents huh

**Patrick:** PARTY

**Patrick:** WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!!!!!

**Robin:** o(^▽^)o

**Miles:** Lets do it at my house then

**Miles:** We can play on my ps4 ; )

**Eve:** Eh!? I-I don’t think we need a party for this???

**Patrick:** PARTYYYYYYY

**Robin:** Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**Eve:** Ehhhh…..okay then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Eve is literally an idiot when it comes to any kind of technology. Don’t expect her to know anything about computers and social media and even games beyond the required websites for her classes. : p  
> Just like me when I was in high school! : 3  
> ...I was very sheltered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve notices how everyone is different when texting.  
> She comments on it.

**Eve** : Um, Liz?

**Liz** : Yes?

**Eve** : So I’ve had my phone for a couple days now.

**Liz** : Yes, you have.

**Eve** : And I’ve kind of noticed that, um.

**Eve** : That everyone kind of… “sounds”… different compared to how they are in real life.

**Eve** : Like, Patrick keeps typing in all caps, and Robin only uses emoticons.

**Eve** : And Miles only uses these shortened words.

**Eve** : You’re pretty much the same though.

**Eve** : It’s honestly a little weird to me.

**Liz** : Hmm…since you text basically the way you sound in real life, I guess it is a bit weird.

**Liz** : I mean, you even type in your stutters : |

**Liz** : Anyway, I think it’d be better if I grabbed one of the others to explain.

_ Patrick has joined the chat _

**Patrick** : HELLO

**Patrick** : WHAT IS THE MATTER

**Eve** : YES. I HAVE A QUESTION

**Patrick** : : D ASK AWAY!

**Eve** : WHY DO YOU TYPE IN ALL CAPS???

**Liz** : Lol Eve you don’t need to copy him

**Eve** : Sorry

**Eve** : Patrick, why do you type in all caps?

**Patrick** : um

**Patrick** : hmm

**Patrick** : do you not like that?

**Eve** : Well, there’s nothing wrong, per se. It’s just a bit strange to me is all.

**Eve** : It makes you sound…loud. And you’re really soft-spoken in real life, so the difference is throwing me off a bit.

**Patrick** : Um, I guess that’s why?

**Patrick** : I mean, since I’m so quiet, people probably have a hard time hearing me.

**Patrick** : I cant really change how my voice is in real life.

**Patrick** : But in text I can use caps and make myself sound really loud, so its easier for people to notice me.

**Liz** : There you go.

**Eve** : Huh…ok. Ok! That’s a really good idea!

**Eve** : Maybe I should type in all caps as well.

**Liz** : LOL don’t

**Liz** : We don’t need two Patricks

**Eve** : Alright…

**Liz** : Anyway for Miles, he probably types like that cause hes too lazy to type proper words

**Liz** : or hes too busy playing his games to focus properly on the conversation

**Eve** : I see…

**Eve** : What about Robin then?

**Liz** : Oh

**Liz** : Pretty sure they’re just having fun

**Robin:** (* ・ ∀-)☆


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat about gaming (I don’t specify which game, so just imagine it on your own I guess)

**Miles** : Sup

**Eve** : Hi Miles!

**Eve** : You weren’t on the chat yesterday. Did something happen?

**Miles** : oh I was sleeping

**Miles:** was up last night playing games with my friends

**Miles** : goshdang Robert trounced me again

**Liz** : I bet you completely forgot to do your homework didn’t you

**Miles** : uh

**Miles** : oh yeah there was hw wasn’t there

**Robin** : (¬_¬)

**Patrick** : MILES YOU NEED TO FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK IT AFFECTS YOUR GRADES

**Miles** : chiiiill my grades r fine

**Patrick** : oh ok

**Miles** : anyway im gonna be playing with them tonight so I prob wont be chatting with yall

**Patrick** : HAVE FUN!!!

**Miles** : >: )

**Eve** : Um, can I join?

**Miles** : uh

**Miles** : why

**Eve** : Um, curiosity I guess? My parents never let me own a game console, and I’ve never really paid all that much attention to them, either.

**Patrick** : EVE NO

**Eve** : Eh? Why not?

**Miles** : some of my friends can be a bit... passionate

**Eve** : Oh, that’s nice! It must be fun being passionate about something you like

**Robin** : (╯•﹏•╰)

**Liz** : You might as well rip off the band-aid. Or whatever the phrase is, before she goes off into the really scary side of gaming.

**Miles** : right-o. come by after school

**Eve** : I don’t really understand, but okay!

 

 

 

 

**Liz** : So how was it?

**Eve** : …Boys are scary when they’re gaming.

**Eve** : I’ve never heard so much bad language in my life.

**Liz** : Yep. Did the earplugs come in handy?

**Eve** : Mmhmm.

**Patrick** : I WARNED YOU

**Robin** : (*￣▽￣)ノ”(- -*)

**Miles** : sry about that I did tell my friends to cool it down a bit with u there

**Miles** : pretty sure they forgot 5 min in though

**Liz** : Next time don’t join him.

**Eve** : Oh, but the game was really fun though! It was kind of hard shooting at small targets, but I really like playing it!

**Eve** : It’s just the other people playing that are a bit scary.

**Miles** : u just gotta get used to it

**Eve** : I don’t think I will anytime soon…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets a bit angry and Eve gets a bit scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty serious compared to the rest of the fic.  
> Then again, my beta said that my fic was pretty tame, so I don't know.
> 
> TEACHER, MY BETA DID NOT DO ANY WRITING OF HIS OWN ON MY FIC ITS ALL MY WRITING I SWEAR HE ONLY GAVE ME SOME COMMENTS ON THE FIC

**Eve** : Um, Miles?

**Miles:** yeah?

**Eve** : I realized that you play game with your friends. A lot.

**Miles** : well yeah

**Eve** : Doesn’t that affect your grades by quite a bit?

**Miles** : I guess? Only a bit though

**Eve** : Um, I guess what I’m trying to say is, while the game itself is really fun, I don’t think there’s much point in them?

**Eve** : Ah, I don’t mean to say that you’re wasting your time playing them though! I just mean that you could probably get much better grades if you didn’t play them all the time.

**Liz** : EVE NO

**Eve** : Liz!?

**Liz** : Miles, don’t listen to her, it’s perfectly fine to play your games.

**Liz** : Even though you really should pay more attention in class, it’s okay!

**Eve** : Um, Liz??

**Liz** : Eve, I am going to have a serious talk with you soon.

**Eve** : : 0

**Miles** : Thank you, Liz.

**Liz** : Y-yeah.

**Miles** : Eve.

**Eve** : Yes!?

**Miles** : Because you’re one of my best friends, I’m going to do my best not to get angry and answer you honestly.

**Eve** : Y-Yes.

**Miles** : Yes, my grades are dropping somewhat due to all the time I spend playing. But at the same time, I’m also making a lot of friends.

**Miles** : You already know that beyond you guys, I don’t really have all that many friends. Gaming was a way for me to make a lot more without having to deal with all that anxiety and crap.

**Miles** : Sorry for the language.

**Miles** : Anyway, I’m perfectly fine with the grades I have, and I have a lot of fun with my new friends. Even though gaming might not seem to be very important to you, it’s something that helps me meet other people.

**Eve** : Oh my gosh, I’m so sorryyyyyy!!!!! I didn’t realize it was that important to you!

**Miles** : its ok, ur a straight a student whos never even touched a console before in ur life

**Miles** : I doubt u even know what Y*utube is

**Eve** : Um

**Eve** : I…don’t.

**Miles** : u poor child.

**Eve** : I’m 3 months older than you!

**Miles** : anyway

**Miles** : still a bit angry so im gonna go let it out on my ps4

_ Miles has left the chat _

**Liz** : Sigh

**Liz** : Eve, you need to think about the other person before you speak

**Eve** : I’m sorry…

**Liz** : It’s okay, you’re new to all this, and it’s a lot tougher figuring it out through technology

**Liz** : Just be more careful next time, okay?

**Eve** : Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pretty serious chapter. I think this is pretty realistic though. Sometimes a person will say something that seriously ticks off their friend without realizing it. When that happens, hopefully they’re good enough friends that they can get over that hurdle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gets distracted.  
> Liz is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, my teacher already knew what ao3 was before I told her about it.  
> I wonder what fandoms she was a part of?

**Liz** : So how have you been doing lately?

**Liz** : Having fun with that phone of yours?

**Eve** : Yes!

**Eve** : Miles shows me some easy games that I could play while I was bored!

**Eve** : And Robin an Patrick are sharing all sorts of funny posts on F*cebook with me al the time!

**Eve** : And I made some new friends on Inst*gram, to! I look at their photos all the time!

**Liz** : …Are you alright?

**Eve** : Um, yes? Why?

**Liz** : You had some typos in your sentences.

**Eve** : Oh.

**Eve** : Does that not happen often?

**Liz** : …Do I need to come over?

**Eve** : Eh!? No, no you don’t need to!

**Liz** : : ( What happened, Eve?

**Eve** : Um…well.

**Eve** : My grades dropped a little bit.

**Liz** : Hmm

**Liz** : I see.

**Liz** : And why do you think that happened?

**Eve** : Um

**Eve** : I don’t know?

**Liz** : Eve.

**Eve** : Okay, I kind of started looking at my phone during class.

**Eve** : So I missed a bit of material.

**Eve** : But I read the textbook later, so it’s not like I missed all that much!

**Eve** : And I only check my phone once or twice! So it’s really not all that much.

**Liz** : Eve, how long do you check your phone each time?

**Eve** : Um, a couple minutes or so.

**Liz** : Hmm...alright then.

**Liz** : Just don’t let it get any worse, okay?

**Eve** : Ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get worse isn't it?
> 
> Anyway, like me, Eve cares a whole lot about her grades, so the fact that it's dropping is probably stressing her out quite a bit.  
> And you know what happens when you get stressed?  
> You ignore the problem of course! (Jk please don't do this)  
> But yeah, she's probably not the happiest camper right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, my teacher said she doesn't go on ao3 all that often anymore since she's so busy with her work.  
> I hope she finds some free time soon.  
> The fanfics on this website are really amazing. : )

**Liz** : Eve, I saw your grades today.

**Liz** : If you let this get any further, you’re going to get the same grades as Miles, you know.

**Miles** : hey wats that supposed to mean

**Liz** : Nothing Miles. I just know that Eve wants higher grades and wouldn’t be satisfied with D’s.

**Miles** : ah yeah thats true

**Patrick** : WHAT HAPPENED

**Liz** : All of Eve’s grades are Cs.

**Robin** : （・□・；）

**Patrick** : HOW DID THAT HAPPEN???

**Liz** :  Eve, I know you’re reading this.

**Eve** : But I can’t help it!

**Eve** : I don’t want to miss anything!

**Miles** : like what

**Eve** : Umm

**Eve** : I’m following some people on F*cebook, Inst*gram who post daily. 

**Eve** : And I subscribed to some channels on Y*utube who upload videos daily too.

**Eve** : And some of the games you showed me have daily rewards.

**Eve** : And a bunch of websites I follow have daily articles.

**Patrick** : THATS A LOT

**Liz** : And all of that is distracting you from your actual school responsibilities.

**Eve** : Yes…

**Robin** : ( ´△｀)

**Liz** : Do you see the problem here?

**Eve** : Yes.

**Miles** : u can always delete those games u know. If theyre distracting u that much

**Eve** : But they’re really fun!

**Miles** : grades

**Eve** : Uuuuu…

**Liz** : All this extra stuff wasn’t the reason I helped you get a phone, after all.

**Liz** : How about you first start lessening the number of daily things you have to do each day.

**Liz** : Also put your phone away during class, and when you’re doing homework.

**Liz** : That should at least keep you focused more.

**Eve** : Yes! I’ll do my best!

**Robin** : (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another serious chapter. Sorry about that.  
> Be careful not to overuse your phone.  
> Bad things happen when you do.


	7. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all graduate.  
> Took them long enough.

**Miles** : congrats everyone

**Patrick** : CONGRATULATIONS

**Robin** : ＼(^o^)／

**Eve** : Congratulations everyone!

**Liz** : yeesh for a second I didn’t think you’d make it miles

**Miles** : hey I got those d’s just fine didn’t i

**Liz** : You too Eve. Nice job getting your grades up to all B’s. : )

**Eve** : I had to delete so many apps...But I’m also really happy my grades went up. : )

**Eve** : Thank you for helping me!

**Liz** : : 3

**Patrick** : WHOS GOING TO THE PARTY?????

**Eve** : I will!

**Liz** : Anyway, this was one doozy of a year, huh

**Liz** : I won’t be able to take care of you guys next year, so don’t get into trouble ok?

**Liz** : Especially you Eve

**Liz** : Take care not to overuse your phone. Got it?

**Eve** : Yes…

**Miles** : lol yeah u got into a lot of trouble with that didnt u

**Eve** : I got better! : (

**Patrick** : MOM WE NEED TO GO TO THE PARTY

**Liz** : I’M NOT YOUR MOM

**Liz** : But yeah, I’ll drive u guys over.

**Miles** : which party r we going to anyway

**Miles** : we got like four of them to choose from

**Robin** : ( ｡･ ~ ･｡ )

**Patrick** : MINE HAS THE BEST MUSIC

**Patrick** : AND GAMES

**Patrick** : AND STUFF

**Liz** : Aight guys let’s go crash his party then

**Liz** : Just hang tight while I go get you guys

**Eve** : Yes!

**Robin** : ヽ(*≧ω≦) ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently they all went to different schools. Makes sense why they only text each other then. Probably the best way to communicate with each other. It must've been really difficult before then, huh?  
> We never really managed to figure out what Robin sounded like huh? Or what their gender even was. : /  
> Also, is it me or is Liz actually older than all of them? (Yeah she actually is)


	8. Side Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, sometime, Eve got a F*cebook account  
> Liz and Eve only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote while writing this fic.  
> There's only two of these, don't worry.

**Liz** : EVE WHY ARE YOU NOT MY FRIEND

**Eve** : I’m not!?!?

**Liz** : : (

**Eve** : I thought we were already friends!

**Liz** : You haven’t accepted my friend request though!

**Eve** : Ehhhhh??? Since when did you request something like that!?

**Liz** : On FB!!! X(

**Eve** : What’s FB???

**Liz** : T_T Siiiiiiigh

**Liz** : Facebook!

**Eve** : Ohhhhh

**Eve** : Wait, let me check.

**Eve** : Ah, I found it!

**Eve** : There, I added you!

**Liz** : : D Yay, we’re friends now!

**Eve** : Wow, your profile picture is really pretty!

**Eve** : Oh, and there are pictures from when you were in high school!

**Liz** : Ack, don’t look at those! >.< It’s embarrassing!

**Eve** : Anyway, I thought we were already friends…

**Liz** : Lol yeah I was just having fun : )

**Eve** : Oh, ok!

**Eve** : I’m glad we’re friends now!

**Liz** : LOL yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually do this?  
> I do.  
> I love doing it to my friends. : )


	9. Side Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Miles have a contest

**Miles** : >:D

**Robin** : ( ᐛ )و

**Miles:** >: 0

**Robin** : ( ´ ∀ ` )

**Miles** : >X (

**Robin** : (☞ ﾟ ∀ ﾟ )☞

**Miles** : ORZ I lost!

**Eve** : I don’t get it.

**Liz:** Don't worry too much about it.

**Robin** : ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji conversations are always so much fun.  
> It's so hard to understand what's going on, but whatever.


End file.
